A Short Story about Life, and Love
by Kido Hakujima
Summary: Cuma drabble 500 kata kok. Tapi Drabble nya ada tiga. GanLing, ZhuLu, Guancest. RnR boleh, kenalan juga boleh.


So, ya... gitu. Saya pendatang baru di fandom DW, dulu pernah main DW tapi nggak bener nyantol. Salahkan kakanda Zhong Hui sekarang saya jadi maniak DW. Karena di FB saya udah sering buanget nyepam WS (Warrior Stars), DW 48, dan HW (Homo Warriors). Rasanya agak bersalah juga kalau nggak ikut berkontribusi dalam Fandom ini di .

Toh saya memang aslinya writer mager angin-anginan.

Tiga drabble dibawah ini dibuat pure pakai hp, jadi nggak tahu panjangnya berapa. Ratenya semua dibawah R-18 kok, tapi yang dua Yaoi. Hehe.

**DYNASTY WARRIOR (c) TO KOEI AND THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THIS DRABBLE, AND DELUSION.**

**Romance, Family, Love Story etc etc**

**Warn: aneh, udah gitu doang sih.**

Kalau mau flame, atau kritik saran, atau mau betulin saya yang salah kategori etc etc. Monggo lah _(:"3_

* * *

**ZhuLu**

"Marah?" Pemuda itu duduk tepat disamping sang lawan bicara, kali ini lebih berani ketimbang percakapan terakhir mereka, hampir tidak ada jarak diantara kedua bocah Wu yang tengah melamun dibawah tempaan sinar bulan itu.

"Nggak, nggak juga," yang satunya menghela nafas, angin dingin membuat tangannya reflek merangkul Lu Xun, mencari kehangatan. Angin musim gugur bertiup kencang, menandakan musim dingin mulai menyapa, namun rasanya, diantara pasangan yang tengah kasmaran, angin bukan penghalang.

"Kau mengacuhkan ku dirapat terakhir," Lu Xun tidak sedang mabuk, atau diguna-guna, namun jelas raut wajahnya tersirat kekhawatiran ketika Zhu Ran mengabaikan kalimatnya, sudah tiga hari mereka tak bicara.

Jika kau bilang Lu Xun berlebihan, lebih baik kau lihat orang lain yang sama-sama sedang kasmarannya. Menurutnya, dan dia tidak menerima pendapat lain- khawatir itu wajar.

"Aku cuma sedang-" kalimatnya diputus, pemuda bersurai legam itu mengalihkan atensinya pada hembusan daun, mencoba menyembunyikan rona pipi yang semakin menjadi.

"Sedang apa-?" Raut penasaran mampir diwajah sang pemuda Wu itu, iris cokelatnya berkilat dalam gelap. Ekspresinya seakan menuntut jawaban.

"Habis kau dan Ganning-" lagi-lagi diputus, rasanya ada hal yang mencekat dalam tenggorokan Zhu Ran untuk melanjutkan kata-kata itu. Yang tentu membuat partnernya semakin dilanda rasa penasaran.

"Aku dan Ganning?" Diulangnya, namun kali ini dengan wajah lebih gembira ketimbang tadi. Lu Xun, akhirnya, menemukan setitik cerah dalam permasalahan mereka.

"Zhu Ran-"

"Ya?"

"Kau cemburu?"

...

Dan malam itu berubah ramai dengan tawa Lu Xun, yang baru saja mempelajari hal baru dalam kamus hidupnya.

'Seorang Zhu Ran yang cemburu akan berubah jadi sangat pemalu'.

Rasa-rasanya ia perlu mencatat hal itu.

* * *

**Ganning x Ling Tong**

Sejak sparing mereka yang terakhir, Ganning selalu menuntut hadiahnya sebagai pemenang ke Ling Tong. Perjanjian mereka bahwa yang menang boleh meminta request apapun sampai disuruh mencuri Red Hare atau bakpau milih Sima Shi pun harus rela, namun Ganning kesal karena jatah pemenangnya tidak diberikan sampai sekarang.

Padahal requestnya mudah, dia hanya ingin dengar Ling Tong jujur tentang perasaannya pada Ganning untuk pertama kali.

Tapi yang bersangkutan menolak, malah membuatnya makin penasaran saja, 'kan?

"Hei, Ling Tong, sudah seminggu sejak sparing terakhir. Apakah setakut itu dirimu jujur padaku, kesabaranku diambang batas nih," senyum yang disunggingkan benar-benar mengintimidasi seorang Ling Tong, jika ia tidak tahu tempat, mungkin taman tempat mereka mengobrol hari ini sudah ia ratakan dengan tanah.

"Seingin itu, hah?!" Balasnya dengan nada dinaikkan, niatnya membuat Ganning sedikit gentar dan mengurungkan niat bertanya lebih jauh. Tapi tidak, justru yang ia bentak senyumnya makin memgembang lagi.

Hei, memangnya kau pikir Gan Ning sudah berapa tahun mengenal Ling Tong?

"Hehe, kalau begitu pasti ada apa-apa ya?" Pemuda Wu itu mendekat partnernya, senyumnya makin jahil, bakal tangannya iseng menepuk-nepuk kepala Ling Tong, yang langsung ditepus empunya.

Makin merasa kesal, jika didiamkan pun, hidupnya tak akan nyaman sampai Gan Ning melupakan hal ini. Tapi kapan dia akan lupa, itu masalahnya. Tak ada jalan lain selain menjawab toh?

"Jad-"

"Iya iya! Aku jujur, aku benci padamu! Habis tiap kau dekat-dekat ti gkahmu menyebalkan, sok kuat, bikin berdebar-debar tahu!"

...

"Oh jadi begitu-" Gan Ning menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan, menatap pada iris Ling Tong yang mulai berkaca-kaca karena menahan malu. "Kalau begitu minta cium boleh?"

"!"

...

Sebenarnya perjanjian mereka sudah selesai, dan Gan Ning berhasil mendapatkan ciuman mesra dari Ling Tong.

Ciuman dari tongkat Ling Tong lebih tepatnya.

Tapi karena dianggap kurang sah, sampai sekarang ia masih menagih jatah. Yang entah kapan akan dipenuhi oleh Ling Tong.

* * *

**Guancest**

Guan Yinping sejatinya masih anak-anak, masih lugu, namun kekuatannya bahkan membuat ayah mereka- Guan Yu- sampai geleng-geleng kepala dibuatnya. Yinping gadis manis, namun tidak begitu ketika dia mulai menangis dan membenturkan meja ke dinding, yang ajaibnya tidak membuat meja rusak- namun dindingnya.

Guan Yinping sedang asik belajar menulis, atas bimbingan kakak-kakaknya, terutama Ping, yang paling tua diantara mereka. Berbagai macam cerita pendek dihasilkan Yinping, kebanyakan hanya berpusat pada dirinya, atau sang ayah, atau teman-teman sepermainan.

"Kak Suo menulis apa?" Senyum sumringah anak umur enam tahun yang menyilaukan, pemuda Guan itu hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah ketika kertas yang ia gunakan ditarik-tarik oleh sang adik.

"Puisi, mau coba buat?" Ia menarik selembar kertas dan pena bulu, mengangkat sang adik duduk diatas kursi dan kembali berkutat dengan kertas dihadapannya. Sedikit melupakan sang adik yang asik menerka-nerka puisi apa yang akan dia buat.

...

Satu jam berlalu. Guan Suo akhirnya selesai mengerjakan selain puisi, karena keuletannya- atau ketidak sengajaannya, perkerjaan sang ayah ikut ludes barang seperempat. Iris kecokelatannya beralih pada sang adik, yang memegangi kertas, gestur menyuruh Guan Suo membacanya.

"...!"

"Kak, ayah, kau ini!" Derap kaki Guan Suo menghampiri anggota keluarga yang lain, nafasnya tersengal ketima kertas lusuh penuh cap jari tinta cina itu disodorkan pada kakak tertua, Guan Ping.

"Siapa yang menulis? Acak-acakan sekali-"

"Tulisannya absurd, bukan kau kan, Suo?"

"Coba kubaca-" Ping berdeham, memulai membaca kalimat yang sedikit susah dicerna mata awam.

'Guan Yu, ayahku, orang yang keren.

Guan Ping, kakakku, orang yang paling baik

Guan Xing, kakakku, dia yang paling kuat

Guan Suo, kakakku juga, dia yang terpintar dan ramah

Yinping berdebar-debar berada diantara kakak dan ayah.

Yinping sayang Ayah!

Yinping sayang kakak!'

...

"Itu apa, ditempel di dinding?" Xu Shu, menyeruput tehnya sembari menunjuk sebuah kertas lecek yang tergantung di dinding. Sontak membuat Guan Pin tersenyum lebar.

"Oh itu-"

Ia menoleh.

"Itu sumber kebahagiaan keluarga Guan."

* * *

**Author's note:**

... SUNGGUH SAYA MALU PUBLISH INI. BERASA BEJAT BANGET AAA. Udah tiga bulan lebih sejak drabble terakhir yang di publish di , terus berhenti nulis karena alasan khusus, terus mendadak buat ginian. Kalo saya dibilang fans bejad, saya iyain aja deh. Bukan bener-bener hardcorer DW dari lama, tapi ya semoga aja kekejar ya kalo mau catch up series nya, toh DW 9 belom rilis.

...

*gelinding*


End file.
